Jane Meets Jack
by lshd
Summary: What happens when an old flame of Jane's finds her? Will her past derail her future or only make her realize just how lucky she is?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked up at the face of the man currently plastered chest to hips over the top of her.

They were in the middle of a gun fight and she'd been unexpectedly exposed when he'd tackled her. She could hear Kurt over the coms demanding that she respond, but her words were gone. Not just from the breath getting knocked out of her, but from the sight of the man's face.

She saw him not only above her, but in flashes of memory. They were in a variety of settings, some of them in battle, some of them more personal. There was even a memory of him lying on his stomach asleep. She looked stunned, but no more so than he did.

"Remi?" He demanded in disbelief.

When Jane didn't respond to his increasing desperation, Kurt's heart raced.

When he heard the male voice calling her Remi, Kurt demanded to Tasha and Reade, "Cover me."

They began laying down cover fire as Kurt made his way over to where Jane was last seen.

"Jack?" Jane finally said breathlessly.

On one hand Kurt was relieved that she was alive, on the other he hated the way she said that name. There was an element in it that was uncomfortably familiar.

"I thought you were dead," Jack seemed to gather his scattered senses.

Kurt rounded the corner and saw Jane and the man that lay on top of her. Even as he watched the man closed the distance between them and kissed her.

Kurt was already raising his weapon when Jane turned her head away.

"GET UP," Kurt warned the man in a hard voice.

Jane looked over the man's shoulder and saw Kurt. Holding up her hand she pleaded desperately, "Don't shoot!"

Kurt immediately lowered the weapon, but the scowl on his face spoke volumes.

Jack rolled to the side and looked over at Weller with a hard expression. Seeing the FBI logo on both Jane and Weller's vests he looked back down at Jane and insisted, "Stay with me."

Weller immediately took exception to that harsh demand.

The fact that Jane immediately fell into formation behind the man only made him more volatile.

They cleared the rest of the warehouse methodically, Kurt a breath away from Jane for the remainder of the op.

Once the danger had passed, Kurt looked between Jane and the man that was becoming way too familiar with his wife.

"Who are you?" Kurt demanded.

"Jack Prescott, Military Intelligence."

"Kurt Weller, FBI," Kurt returned, "I believe you already know my _wife_ Jane."

At that Jack's eyes flashed to Jane's.

"It's a long story," She admitted.

"How do you know each other?" Tasha said as she joined them.

"We served in the military together," Jack explained cryptically, his eyes never leaving Jane's.

"Orion?" Tasha demanded.

The man finally looked at her and said bluntly, "The things that Remi and I did together are classified. The only two people that can and will know about them are the two of us."

"Jane," Kurt insisted with a tick in his cheek.

"What?" Jack turned toward him impatiently.

"Her name is Jane," Kurt insisted.

"No it's not," Jack denied.

"Kurt," Jane drew his attention, "Give us a minute."

He turned away reluctantly.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded, immediately moving into Jane's personal space.

"A lot has happened since I saw you last," Jane explained calmly.

"I heard…" Jack looked over at where Kurt was watching from a distance, "Did you really marry him?"

Looking over at Kurt, Jane admitted, "I did. I love him."

"Why is he calling you Jane?" Jack demanded with a scowl. Looking down at the tattoos he could see he demanded, "And what's with all the tatts?"

"It's a really long story," Jane insisted.

"Does it have something to do with that crazy ass Mother of yours?" Jack demanded.

"Of course," Jane admitted.

"Then tell me," Jack insisted.

"Not here," Jane denied, "This is an operation, we need to focus on that."

"Then when?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know," Jane was beginning to feel desperate.

Kurt could read her well enough and moved back over to intervene.

"This isn't the place for this," He warned Jack.

"This isn't over," Jack warned him.

"Jane…what?" He demanded looking back down at her.

"Weller," Jane told him.

"Jane Weller…" He repeated with a shake of his head, "We'll see about that."

Watching him walk away, Jane turned to look up at Kurt in dismay.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

"No," She admitted stepping closer to him.

He pulled her against him in reassurance and watched the man he was beginning to hate walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt wasted no time pulling Jane into his office once they were back at the NYO.

"Want to tell me what that was all about?" Kurt demanded.

"I obviously knew him before the memory wipe." Jane admitted,

"Do you remember him now?" Kurt demanded.

"Bits and pieces," Jane admitted.

"What do you remember?" Kurt looked down at her seriously.

"We were close," Jane admitted.

"How close?" Kurt waited.

"Intimately close," Jane confessed, "But he was also in my unit."

"When you say intimately close…" Kurt hated himself for asking, but he really needed to know.

"I know what he looks like naked…" Jane said bluntly, "And when he kissed me…it was familiar."

Kurt didn't love that.

"So…did you live together?" He was killing himself here, but couldn't seem to stop.

"I don't know," Jane admitted, "I don't even know if we were still together when they tried to kill me."

"Do you think he had something to do with that?" Kurt worried.

"He seemed pretty surprised that I was still alive." Jane noted, "He also knew Sheppard."

"What makes you say that?" Kurt worried.

"He asked me if the tattoos had anything to do with my crazy ass Mother," Jane explained.

"So you were intimate _and_ he met Sheppard," Kurt didn't love the sound of that.

"I need to talk to him," Jane told him, "Maybe some of the answers he can give me will help me remember."

Kurt wasn't in denial, the last thing he wanted her to do was remember this guy, but he knew she needed answers. She deserved them. He just hoped whatever she found out, wouldn't change how she felt about him.

Before they had even had a chance to finish their conversation, the elevator doors opened and Jack stepped into the bullpen.

"Shit," Kurt cursed as he spotted him.

Jane looked over her shoulder and started in surprise.

"No time like the present," She told Kurt.

Following her to the door he watched as she greeted Jack. She was polite, but not affectionate and he felt some of his tension ease.

Jack, on the other hand, passed on the hand she extended and leaned down and kissed her mouth.

Just that quickly Kurt was ready to pummel him into the ground.

Jane pulled back and cleared her throat uncomfortably. It was how she'd acted when they'd been caught in compromising situations and his mood plummeted.

"I missed you," Jack ignored Kurt all together.

"Jack," Jane protested, looking over at Kurt in apology.

"How could you let me think you were dead?" He demanded.

"I don't know," Jane tried to explain.

"You don't know?" Jack said in disbelief.

"It's complicated." Jane insisted.

"Make it uncomplicated," Jack insisted.

"Let's go into Kurt's office," Jane pleaded, seeing the attention they were garnishing.

Kurt led the way, his hand on Jane's back possessively.

Jack looked at it with a scowl.

Reade and Tasha looked on in concern.

"This is not going to go well," Reade worried.

"Meeting one of Jane's ex's wasn't something I thought Kurt would ever have to worry about." Tasha admitted.

"I wonder how much of him she remembers…" Reade worried.

"Well," Tasha looked at the extremely well built man following after Jane and said seriously, "I would think that he would be pretty hard to forget."

"You are not helping," Reade pointed out.

"All I'm saying is I'm willing to be a distraction, that's all." Tasha assured him with a little smile.

"You're a true friend," Reade said drolly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay…" Jack turned to Jane and demanded, "Spill it."

"The government tried to kill me, so I was forced to go to my family for help. Sheppard was the head of a terrorist organization and we devised a plan to strike back at the people responsible for the loss of our unit. They erased my memory and sent me to infiltrate the FBI. I met Kurt, we fell in love, took down Sheppard and got married."

"So do you remember the attempt on your life?" Jack asked with a pained expression.

"I remember," Jane admitted, "I was left alone and a Doctor took me in. She helped heal me before she was killed in a drone attack."

"How did you get away?" Jack worried.

"I was walking in the wood to build up strength." Jane explained.

"Did you…" Jack hesitated, clearly struggling, "Did you lose the baby?"

Jane felt as though he'd struck her. He hand flew to her stomach and she hunched over protectively.

"Remi?" Jack was beside her in an instant.

Jane was lost inside her head. She remembered. She'd taken a pregnancy test only that morning. Jack had been there with her. She remembered their excitement and then his concern that she was about to be deployed. She had assured him that it would be her last mission.

Kurt was frozen in place as he looked at Jack pull Jane against his chest protectively. The look on her face at that moment would haunt him. Jane had been pregnant with Jack's child.

"I….I lost the baby," Jane confirmed, her voice almost a whisper.

"It's okay," Jack assured her, his hands running up and down her back, "It's okay…"

Kurt wanted to throw up. The thought of Jane pregnant with another man's child was difficult enough, the realization that she'd lost it during the attack explained so much. Her despair and need for vengeance. Why hadn't she gone to Jack for help though? Why Sheppard?

Kurt walked over and reclaimed Jane from Jack. Her arms came around him tightly and he could feel her trembling. He didn't offer any hollow words of comfort, because he knew there were none.

"Were you married?" Kurt asked. His voice like dead leaves.

Jane stiffened at that question and her eyes flew to his in fear. His arms tightened around her in reassurance.

"No," Jack denied, "The pregnancy wasn't planned."

He said it as if it explained everything, but it didn't. He'd asked Jane to marry him without the possibility of a child, so that would never have been a deciding factor in their relationship. He wanted Jane…for Jane.

"I think that's enough for now," Kurt told Jack, his voice ringing with authority.

"This isn't over," Jack insisted, his eyes locked on Jane.

"She needs some time," Kurt said bluntly, "And she's going to get it, even if I have to have you forcibly removed."

"I'm going," Jack assured him, "But you can't simply erase the past because it's inconvenient or you feel threatened."

"That's not what this is about," Kurt insisted.

"I'll call you," Jack told Jane before reluctantly turning away.

Once he was gone, Kurt pulled back only far enough to look down at Jane's face in concern.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

At his question the first sob escaped. Before long she was drenching his shirt. He picked her up with no thought to their audience and sat on the couch with her.

He looked up to see Reade and Tasha watching in concern. He indicated the windows and they joined them in the office and closed the blinds.

Tasha and Reade hesitated when they realized just how upset Jane was. She was so normally stoic that seeing her so completely distressed scared them.

"Kurt?" Tasha worried, just as the door opened and Patterson came in with a troubled frown.

"What's going on?" She asked looking around at her family in alarm.

Jane lifted her head and looked over at the team that had become her family of choice and made a decision.

"I…I knew Jack before, when I was with Orion. We were together and the day they tried to k…ki..kill me, I lost our baby." Jane explained burying her face back in Kurt's chest.

Instead of leaving the team converged on where they sat.

"Oh…Jane," Patterson dropped down to her knees and hugged Jane from behind. Reade and Tasha took seats on either side and before she knew it Jane was cocooned inside the protective arms of her family.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I was going to post this tomorrow, but Spiigrl this one is for you. I had the next two chapters ready and felt guilty for making you wait…so hope you like them!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt was watching Jane in concern as she sat on the balcony.

They'd gotten home just over an hour ago and she'd retreated outside almost immediately.

He looked down at the food he was making even though he was sure she had no intention of eating and worried.

She'd lost this baby over three years ago, but she was morning it's loss as if it'd happened yesterday, because for her the loss is new. Kurt hurt with her, but he didn't know how she felt finding out about this now. It was strange…they baby hadn't been his and yet he was morning it with her. She was his…so her child was his. All day long he'd been picturing Jane in miniature and he abruptly realized just how much he wanted that. Now was obviously not the time to bring it up. He never wanted to think that any child that they might one day have would ever replace the one she'd lost.

Dishing up the food, Kurt placed the plates on the table on the way to the balcony doors.

"Time to eat," He said as he knelt before her chair and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She smiled up at him tremulously.

"I'm fine," She assured him, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"No," Kurt denied, "You're not, but you will be."

"It was so long ago," Jane told him, letting him pull her up from the chair.

"Don't do that," Kurt insisted. "You just remembered it. You have the right to mourn the loss of your child."

"Kurt…you know this has nothing to do with Jack, right?" Jane worried.

"I know that," Kurt assured her, "I love my daughter, but I'm not in love with her mother."

Jane reached across and took his hand. "I'll tell you what I told Roman, emotions aren't like memories, you can't just pull them out of a file. They need to be earned. You're all I could ever want or need."

"Jack's not going to go away." Kurt said with a frown. The fact that he wanted him to made Kurt feel slightly uncomfortable. Jane accepted Allie into their life for him so he could do no less for her if that's what she wanted.

"I..." Jane hesitated.

"What?" Kurt worried.

"I know we were close, but when I lost our child and someone was trying to kill me, I didn't go to him for help. That bothers me."

"Maybe you were trying to protect him," Kurt hated that she might have felt about someone else the way she felt about him.

"Then there's Oscar," Jane reminded Kurt.

"What about him?" Kurt hated the defensive note in his voice.

"If I had love Jack like I love you…I would never have gotten involved with Oscar. I still had my memories…and I agreed to marry Oscar. It would have been a huge mistake, but emotionally I didn't realize that until later. We might have been intimate, but I didn't feel about him like I do you. Not him and not Oscar."

Kurt felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease.

"I hate that he knows you intimately." Kurt felt compelled to admit.

"He knew Remi, not Jane. I don't even physically resemble Remi anymore."

Kurt knew she was right, but the possessive feelings he felt weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Eat," He insisted.

She looked down at the plate for the first time. She smiled when she realized he'd gone to the trouble to make her favorite meal. These were the reasons that she loved him. Not because he was sexy, although he certainly was that, it was that he always went out of her way to protect her heart and body. He did these little things that others might take for granted, but not having had them before she knew them for the treasures that they were.

"You made my favorite," She said with a little smile.

"Well," Kurt smiled at her, "You're a little bit necessary for me, so I have to take care of you."

She blinked away tears and picked up her fork determined not to let his efforts go to waste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What'd you find out Patterson?" Kurt asked.

Jane walked over to Patterson's computer and sat down in the only chair. She was tired. She hadn't slept well and it showed.

Kurt walked up behind her and she leaned back against him gratefully.

"Nothing," Patterson admitted candidly.

"How nothing?" Reade demanded, "He's with Military Intelligence, there has to be some record of him."

"What if he's…not?" Tasha asked.

"Not Military?" Reade verified.

"What if he's lying? He called Jane Remi, but her real name was Alice. Wouldn't she have gone by that in the service?" Tasha insisted.

"That's right!" Jane looked over at Kurt in surprise, "Roman said that the money he took from the bank was for Alice Krueger."

"So you think this Jack guy might be Sandstorm?" Kurt's arm came around Jane protectively. It was subconscious his need to protect her, but the others had witnessed it too many times to be surprised now.

"I don't know," Patterson admitted, "Jane wasn't in the system either."

"Neither was Cade or Markos," Jane reminded them.

"All of them were Seals," Kurt insisted.

"So you think that Cade, Markos, Jack and I might have been in the same unit?" Jane thought about that.

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "But undoubtedly you were all special ops."

"Maybe I should call him and meet." Jane looked at the others as she offered.

"No," Kurt denied immediately. "We need to find out everything we can before you see him again. We can't trust him to tell you the truth and the last thing you need is to be told more lies."

Jane couldn't argue with that.

"What if we can't find anything?" Tasha asked bluntly.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Kurt assured her.

"Well, this might not be the best time," Patterson admitted, "But I found another hit on one of the new tattoos."

"What'd you find?" Kurt encouraged.

Patterson pulled up a computer generated model.

"Okay, the old tattoo was the one that sent us to the CDC…the new one ties into that."

"Another corruption case?" Tasha worried.

"Actually," Patterson denied, "This time it's pointing us to an experimental virus."

"What kind of virus?" Kurt worried.

"The deadly kind," Patterson admitted. "Six months ago there was an outbreak of a new strain of virus that hit a village in the Sudan."

Typing a few keys she pulled up the pictures, "Everyone died. Everyone."

"How many?" Kurt worried.

"One hundred seventy three." Patterson told him.

"It's a good thing that it didn't spread," Reade noted.

"That's just it…" Patterson explained, "It should have. It didn't because it was a controlled release."

"Someone deliberately infected all of those people?" Jane demanded in a hard voice.

"That's the only explanation." Patterson agreed, "A week before the disease hit, trade routes were closed. Nobody went in or out of that village until it was all over."

"What happened to the bodies?" Kurt was very still.

"Instead of sending medical teams into the area," Patterson pulled up another picture, "They used drones and incinerated the town. Nothing was left."

"So they created a controlled environment, released the virus, studied the results and then destroyed the evidence." Tasha felt sick.

"Who did this?" Jane demanded.

"We did," Patterson admitted, "Our military was the one placed road blocks and our drones destroyed the evidence."

"Where is the virus now?" Kurt looked over at Patterson.

"That's just it," Patterson worried, "I don't know."

"They might not ever use it," Stewart suggested.

"You don't make something like this if you don't intend to use it," Kurt denied.

"Is there a vaccine?" Jane worried.

"No vaccine…but worse yet, no cure." Patterson explained.

"So if this had gotten out of control…it could have killed millions of people." Reade realized.

"This would make the Spanish Influenza epidemic look like nothing," Patterson agreed.

"How could they have risked that?" Jane demanded.

"They built the Hydrogen Bomb," Reade reminded her.

Jane looked over at Kurt in fear.

He returned her gaze and attempted to visually reassure her.

"So who created this virus?" Kurt asked.

"My best guess is Dr. Charles Kahn," Patterson displayed his picture. "He's in charge of Warfare Development for a privately owned company ironically named Strike First. They have heavy connections to the military. They have a Government Contract to supply weapons to our soldiers in Afghanistan."

"Where are they located?" Kurt demanded.

"Just outside DC," Patterson explained.

"Time for a road trip," Kurt looked at his team seriously.

"I'll have them ready the plane." Patterson assured them.

"They aren't going to admit to doing any of this," Jane argued as they headed toward the weapons room.

"You're right," Kurt agreed, "We need to find proof."

"We already have the video from the village," Tasha reminded them.

"But without a connection back to Strike First, it's useless," Reade argued.

"The element of surprise is our biggest ally," Kurt agreed.

"We'll take whatever we can get," Tasha agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt climbed aboard the plane and made no pretense of distancing himself from Jane. He knew how she felt about flying. When she moved over so that he could sit next to her, he lifted the arm rest that separated them and crowded in close. She looked up in surprise before she smiled and scooted a little closer before dropping her head on his shoulder. He placed one arm around her and the other held her hand tightly.

"Once we get in the air," Kurt suggested, "Why don't you see if you can get some sleep? I know you didn't sleep well last night."

"I feel okay," Jane assured him.

Kurt knew it had been a long shot, but he accepted her decision and looked across at Reade and Tasha.

"Are you two okay to work together?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

Reade looked stunned and Tasha hastily assured him, "We're good."

"That's new," Kurt noted.

"I was pretty angry when she left," Reade admitted, "But I understand now that she did it to try to find Jane."

"What?" Jane looked over at Tasha in shock.

"That's not the only reason," Tasha hastily reassured them.

"You went over to the CIA because you thought they might have evidence on my whereabouts?" Jane verified.

"It started out like that," Tasha admitted, "But I like it over there well enough. I missed working with all of you, but with Patterson taking a leave of absence and Kurt…"

"Kurt…what?" Jane looked over at Kurt in confusion.

"Never mind," Tasha insisted.

"No…Kurt what?" Jane lifted her head up from Kurt's shoulder to look at him in question.

"After you were gone," Kurt explained, "We spent a lot of time trying to find you. One day…we were notified that the money for the hit had been paid."

Jane looked over at the others in disbelief. "Paid?"

"We assumed that it meant that you'd been killed," Tasha admitted.

"Oh…Kurt," Jane looked over at him, her eyes filled with compassionate tears.

"I didn't take it so well," Kurt admitted.

"What'd you do?" Jane worried.

"Drank," Kurt admitted.

"Getting drunk…I don't think that's unreasonable." Jane soothed him.

"No," Kurt insisted, "That's all I did. I didn't go to work, I didn't see my daughter, I just drank…for weeks."

Jane looked back at Reade and Tasha hoping that they would reassure her it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"What happened?" She finally asked in the silence.

"Two things happened," Kurt admitted, "Patterson discovered that the payment was not for your death, but for your capture and I realized that I had a problem. I joined AA and stopped drinking. If I wanted to find you, I needed to get myself back together. It hasn't been easy, but in the end it was worth it," Kurt explained his arms tightening around her.

Jane looked up at the strongest man she'd ever known and realized just how deeply she'd hurt him. She felt a tear roll down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. Kurt looked so vulnerable as he admitted how low he'd gotten that Jane couldn't help herself, unbuckling her seatbelt she climbed up on her knees and pulled him against her. Her arms clutched him tightly and he held her back just as tightly.

"I'm sorry," She whispered into his ear.

"I just…couldn't face losing you," He admitted quietly.

"I wanted to spare you," Jane worried.

"I need you," Kurt insisted, "Leaving me…that wasn't sparing me. Knowing you were out there, being hunted, and not being able to do anything about it. I can't take that. I'm not strong enough. We're in this together."

"Together," Jane promised.

Reade and Tasha shared a look of concern. When were these two going to finally catch a break?

*******Note- This is my speculation on what Kurt's hiding. I think that for a control freak like him to know Jane is being hunted and not being able to find her, much less protect her, is going to create havoc in his life. I think for a show that regularly showcases vices, it will be Kurt's turn. Reade and his drug addiction and Zapata with her gambling…I think Kurt's going to be struggling with alcohol and that's how he meets the new troubled socialite, Avery, in AA. He did get drunk the night Allie told him about the baby. He also seemed very confused when he woke up at Allie's that first time. She seemed to be having to explain to him just what happened. I REFUSE to believe that he is still wearing their wedding ring, but has a girlfriend. REFUSE… I hope this isn't it…I want it to be something like he places a tracking devise on her so she can never get away again…but I DON'T WANT IT TO BE ANOTHER WOMAN… Deep breath…I'm okay.

I'm too afraid to even speculate on what Jane may be hiding. Just keep the secret and let us move on… I don't even want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Blindspot or any of these amazing characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived in Washington subdued.

Jane's heart was still racing at Kurt's disclosure. She'd done that to him. She'd been tortured for three months, but she'd tortured him for eighteen. She wanted to simply curl up and cry. She'd wanted to protect him, but instead she'd only made things worse. Every time she did things with good intensions, she just ended up hurting other people.

"Jane," Kurt stopped her before she climbed into the car.

She looked over at him with pain filled eyes.

"It's not your fault," He insisted.

"How can it _not_ be?" She argued.

"You didn't place the hit on yourself," He reminded her.

"But it's because of who I am that it happened, that and because I left." She admitted.

"What I told you all those years ago still holds true." Kurt insisted, "I would _never_ want to undo any of what brought us together."

"Kurt," Jane let out a breath.

"You don't…" He hesitated.

"What?" Jane worried, her hand coming up to his cheek.

"Do you think I'm weak?" He finally asked.

"NO!" Jane agreed adamantly, "You're the strongest man I've ever known."

"I love you," Kurt smiled down at her, his vulnerability still evident.

"I love you," Jane leaned over and saluted his lips lightly with her own.

Jane turned and crawled into the backseat through the door Kurt held for her before sliding across so that he could join her.

Patterson came over the car speaker.

"I have backup waiting," She told Weller, "The search warrant we were able to get only covers the offices. We can't go into the lab or the warehouse."

"I personally want no part of that lab if this virus could possibly be in there." Reade said from the front seat.

Jane and Kurt shared a look of concern.

"We aren't looking for the virus," Kurt assured them, "We are looking for anything that would tie them to the village in Sudan."

They arrived at Strike First and met their backup. Entering the premises they exercised the search warrant to the protests of the woman at the front desk.

It wasn't long before Dr. Kahn joined them.

"What is this all about?" He demanded.

"We have a warrant to search you offices," Kurt explained.

"That isn't possible," Dr. Kahn protested, "We have Government contracts, our offices hold confidential documents that you need high level security clearance to view."

"We're FBI," Kurt assured him, "We have security clearance."

Dr. Kahn retreated, but immediately got on his phone.

"Patterson," Kurt said over the coms, "I need to know who he's talking to."

"On it," Patterson assured him.

Jane was going through files in the conference room, when the door opened and Jack walked in.

She did a double take and briefly wondered if she was somehow conjuring him up.

"What are you doing here?" She said bluntly.

"No nonsense," Jack smiled, "I really have missed you."

"You didn't answer," Jane reminded him when he simply stood staring at her.

"I know what you're looking for," Jack admitted, "I know where you can find it."

"Where?" Jane encouraged.

"There's a secret room right over there," He pointed to the wall of the conference room.

"Show me," Jane stepped aside.

He walked to the wall and pulled a lever. The entire wall opened up.

"How did you know that was there?" Jane demanded suspiciously.

"I'm Military Intelligence." Jack reminded her.

Jane walked hesitantly forward.

"Kurt," She called over coms, "Jack just opened a secret room in the conference area."

"Jack?" Kurt's heart lurched, "What's he doing here?"

"He claims he's helping," Jane let her voice tell him what she thought about that.

"Wait for me," Kurt insisted, heading toward her at a fast pace.

Before Jane could agree or disagree, Riley picked her up and stepped into the opening. The door slammed shut even as she disabled him with a maneuver.

Suddenly alarms began sounding and Jane looked over at the closed door, desperately attempting to figure out how to make it open back up.

"I wouldn't do that," Jack warned her, getting up off the floor gingerly.

"What is that?" Jane turned toward him aggressively.

"That the lab warning of contamination." Jack explained.

"Kurt," Jane came over the com, "The alarm is for lab contamination."

"Evacuate," Kurt gave the order, "Where are you Jane?"

"Jack took me into the secret room," Jane admitted, "I don't know how to open the door."

"I'm coming," Kurt assured her.

"No!" Jane denied, "The lab is compromised, you know what's in there, evacuate."

"Not without you," Kurt was adamant.

"This room is a secure room," Jack assured her, "We're perfectly safe in here."

"This room is secure Kurt, _please_ …"

"The outer doors have already closed," Tasha told them, "It's already too late."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane looked at her team, locked behind protective glass, quarantined.

"Did you release the virus?" Jane demanded looking over at Jack.

"NO!" He denied immediately.

"You knew it was going to happen," She accused him.

"I suspected that Kahn would panic," Jack admitted, "But there was every chance I could have been wrong."

"You're still with Orion," Jane suddenly realized.

"Well," Jack looked down at her and said, "We don't call it that anymore, but we could use someone like you."

"They tried to _kill_ me…they _did kill_ our child!" Jane screamed at him.

"You know about hard choices," Jack reminded her.

"I found my place," Jane denied.

Looking at the team inside the protective room he denied, "Maybe not."

"No," Jane denied, "We live and we die together."

Jack watched silently as Jane entered the air tight vestibule that protected the hospital staff. He knew was she was going to do before she did it. When she pushed the button to join her team inside the quarantine room, he knew he'd lost her. Turning away he felt a pang of regret, but he knew what they did was important. The fact that his team was responsible for ensuring that Dr. Kahn didn't get a chance to use the virus again, nor would he ever make another one was a win. He'd take it. Working inside the law had its advantages, but he knew that sometimes the only answer had nothing at all to do with the law.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt watched Jane talking to Jack from inside the protective barrier. He looked at the members of his team that were waiting to find out their fate and felt regret. He'd spent too much time worrying about Jane and not enough time ensuring that the men and women under his command had the time to evacuate. That was on him.

"The alarm was heard all over the building," Tasha assured him, knowing him well enough.

"At lease Jane was protected," Reade tried to reassure him.

Jack had done that. He'd known and exposed himself to come for Jane, he must love her. Who wouldn't?

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

"How long until we know if we've been exposed?" Tasha worried.

"48 hours," Kurt told her.

"At lease we're in good company." Reade teased them.

"Once we have an onset of symptoms…" Tasha trailed off.

"According to Patterson, it's fast." Kurt assured her.

"Painful?" Tasha worried.

"I don't know." Kurt admitted.

"Patterson isn't coming here, is she?" Tasha worried.

"No," Kurt denied, "I told her to wait there."

"So she's coming," Reade said with a little smile.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed.

"I'm relieved," Tasha admitted, "At least Jane will have someone to wait with her."

The all looked over at where Jane was standing on the other side of the glass, but it took a moment before they realized that she wasn't there anymore and Riley was walking away.

The door to the chamber opened and they looked over and Tasha gasped.

"Jane!" She protested.

"We live and die together," Jane told her moving toward Kurt with purpose. He was watching her with a penetrating expression.

He didn't protest, because he wouldn't want to go on without her, so he understood her perfectly.

He took a couple of steps and she opened his arms. She stepped into them without hesitation. He closed his eyes, he didn't want her anywhere near this, but he had thought there was a chance he'd never hold her like this again.

"What would you have done?" She whispered looking up at him.

"Exactly the same thing," He admitted, leaning down and claiming her lips with his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Patterson was fit to be tied. She ranted and raved through the glass. Kurt had no question she would have joined them had she been given the chance, but after Jane, the hospital had secured the door.

The team slept inside the glass, Patterson slept outside. Kurt and Jane shared a bed. It was small, but they were just happy to be together. After all the time they spent apart, even the threat of death couldn't take away the joy they felt.

"Did Jack release the virus?" Kurt asked Jane once everyone else was asleep.

"He said he didn't," Jane denied.

"Do you believe him?" Kurt asked.

"No," Jane admitted, "He knew something."

"He came to protect you," Kurt realized.

"He's still with Orion," Jane admitted, "Or whatever they're calling it now. Even after that tried to kill me and did kill out child."

Kurt cursed harshly.

"He tried to convince me to come back," She confessed.

"He might know you intimately," Kurt said finally, "But he knows nothing about your heart."

Jane turned to look up at him with a little smile, "How could he? I never gave it to him."

Kurt gave her one of his tender smiles and she reached up and placed a kiss on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-eight hours later, the team rejoined Patterson on the plane home.

"I can't believe you left me…alone," She accused Jane with a frown.

"We're fine," Jane reminded her.

"But you didn't know that," Patterson argued, "What would have happened if you all got sick…and left me."

She couldn't hide the tears and the team converged on her in sympathy.

"I was so scared…" She admitted.

"We're fine," Kurt assured her.

"I can't go back to life without you all," Patterson admitted.

"None of us want that," Tasha assured her.

"So that's two tattoos and both of them are directly tied to Jane's past." Reade noted.

"They're corruption, but on a personal level," Jane agreed, looking over at Kurt in concern.

"And you're covered in them," Kurt agreed.

"It always seems to just get harder and harder," Tasha looked in concern between Jane and Kurt.

"We're going to be fine," Kurt assured her.

"Historically," Tasha worried.

"We don't do well without each other," Kurt interjected, "But we aren't going to be without each other anymore."

Jane shared a long look with him before agreeing, "No we aren't."

Kurt relaxed into her. He still trusted her more than anyone, if she said she'd never run again, she meant it. He knew he would always struggle with his past decisions, but he was stronger with her next to him. Together they could do anything, even face the past.

"We need to move this investigation out of the NYO," Kurt realized.

"At least this time we can hide the clues from prying eyes." Patterson agreed.

"Then it's settled," Kurt looked at each of them, "We'll move it back to our apartment."

"You want us to move it into your home?" Tasha said in disbelief.

"Our apartment has the secure line to the NYO," Kurt reminded them, "That will allow us to use Patterson's systems without compromising security."

"It's really our only option," Patterson admitted.

The team arrived back in New York and all went their separate ways.

Kurt opened the door to their apartment and ushered Jane inside.

No sooner than the door closed behind them, then Kurt lifted Jane up into his arms.

"Hey!" Jane protested laughing. "Why where could we possibly be going?"

"Eighteen months of abstinence is going to take some time to work off," He teased her.

"I think I can help you with that," Jane agreed.

Once they were in the bedroom Kurt set her down on the bed gently.

"Are you okay?" He worried.

"I've never been better," Jane told him truthfully.

"You?" She worried.

"All is right in the world." Kurt admitted.

"I love you," Jane smiled up at him.

"I love you," Kurt assured her seriously.

Their lips met and clung, but their souls never parted.

***This is probably the end. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
